Young Avengers (film)
Young Avengers is an American superhero film based on the superhero team of the same name. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, it is an upcoming film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Jon Watts and is co-written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and Allen Heinberg and stars an ensemble cast. Plot The youngest super heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe join forces, as they discover a sinister threat that could have catastrophic consequences. Cast Young Avengers *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Dacre Montgomery as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Ashton Sanders as Patriot/Eli Bradley *Nick Robinson as Wiccan/Billy Kaplan *Mason Dye as Hulkling/Teddy Altman *Ross Lynch as Speed/Tommy Shepherd *Katherine Langford as Hawkeye/Kate Bishop *Becky G as Miss America/America Chavez *KJ Apa as Marvel Boy/Noh-Varr *RJ Cyler as Prodigy/David Alleyne *Geraldine Viswanathan as Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimister *Anya Taylor-Joy as Magik/Illyana Rasputin *Maisie Williams as Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair *Charlie Heaton as Cannonball/Samuel Guthrie *Henry Zaga as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Blu Hunt as Mirage/Danielle Moonstar *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal/Crystalia Amaquelin *Aubrey Joseph as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Olivia Holt as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez Villains *James Spader as Ultron *TBA as Demon Bear *Julian McMahon as Jonah *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Supporting characters *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rogue/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Stefan Kapičić as Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *John Krasinski as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Emily Blunt as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *David Harbour as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp/Hope van Dyne *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Elodie Yung as Elektra *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Jon Bernthal as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Anson Mount as Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon *Serinda Swan as Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Mike Moh as Triton *Katherine McNamara as Mary Jane Watson *Kathryn Newton as Gwen Stacy *Lucas Hedges as Harry Osborn *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle Jones *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Quake/Daisy Johnson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Walt Disney Pictures